1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rim flange clamps and particularly to rim flange clamps that have lifting capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for removing or replacing flange rings and bead seat band rings on large tires. In the repair of large tires such as those used on heavy-duty equipment, it is often necessary to remove the tire rim from the rim assembly. In tire installations such as these, the rims are large and heavy components. These rims must be carried to be positioned and set so that the tries can be installed. Moving these large rims requires a lot of muscle or equipment. Being able to lift and maneuver these rims makes the job easier and safer. To move the rims by a small lift or crane, there must be a convenient way to attach the lifting chains to the rims so that it can be lifted or moved.
One tool for such an operation is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,016. This tool is used to force the tire away from the edge of the rim as part of the installation or removal process. This device is a small clamp that clamps to the ring around the tire. It has an arm that attaches to a large lever that is used to push the tire away from the rim. Once the bead seal has been broken, the tool is moved to another location on the rim. Although this tool is useful in breaking a tire free of the rim, it has no means for removing or lifting the rim.